


Hero and Sidekick

by EricaX



Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One sentence prompts, Romance, Snippets, challenge, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaX/pseuds/EricaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkwing/Launchpad. 50 Sentences about the relationship between a hero and his sidekick. Shows snippets from the start and towards the middle of their life together. Shows different aspects of their lives. Warning: There is a hint of mature content inside. One-shot. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero and Sidekick

Hero and Sidekick

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hero  
Launchpad had heard stories about a masked vigilante who protected the citizens of St. Canard way back when he was still living in Duckberg and had wished that someday he would get to meet him. 

Identity  
It had taken a pained, broken-armed Darkwing several minutes to find the courage to take off his mask and show his true identity to the pilot, who had just finished helping him out of the water he had dived into seconds before the explosion on top of the building. 

Television  
Launchpad was very aware how much Drake despised 'Pelican's Island', so to make up for it, he would rub Drake's feet; which he knew the shorter mallard loved. 

Arrangements  
"Uh.....So, here's the thing, DW.....I um....Don't really have a place to stay?" Launchpad had nervously informed Drake in the form of a question. 

Daughter  
He never would have guessed that the little duckling who had just landed on the Thunderquack would end up being the adopted daughter he and his future paramour would raise together.

Wrench  
The two of them found themselves lying under the Thunderquack, both looking up at the many intricate gears, yet neither of them were focusing on them; too busy wondering how they had ended up there lying intimately close and blushing like fools all because of a simple wrench. 

Scarf  
Drake gave a small, almost shy smile as he took the cream colored scarf and reached high over his own head to wrap the soft material around his much taller boyfriend's neck. 

Kiss  
It had been a mistake, he knew it; but even after Darkwing had wiped his mouth and walked away after his daydream over Morgana and after having accidentally kissed Launchpad instead of who he thought was her, Launchpad couldn't ignore the tingling sensation that was still on his lips. 

Pain  
Darkwing was stubborn and did everything he could in his power to ignore his own scrapes and bruises from crime fighting, but any time Launchpad or Gosalyn got injured, he would do everything in his power to make sure every little hurt was seen to and treated immediately. 

Family  
Drake Mallard never spoke about his family or anything about his past, so Launchpad couldn't help himself but steal Drake's high school yearbooks and look at all the school photos he could find of his boyfriend and study them since it was all he had to go by.

Sister  
Launchpad wasn't really all that worried about what his family thought of Drake, though he certainly did hope his sister Loopy liked Drake; for his little sister was very dear to him and he had always cared about her opinions. 

Cooking  
It was learned pretty early on in the Mallard household that Launchpad was not allowed to cook, save for maybe burgers on the grill, unless they wanted to spending the evening on the bathroom floor. 

Milk  
"Heh, whoops" chuckled a nervous Drake after he and Launchpad shared a long passionate kiss before they ate their cereal. "Looks, like I forgot the milk...." 

Dramatic  
Launchpad watched dreamily from the sidelines as Darkwing appeared from his trademark blue smoke and wrapped his cape dramatically around himself, speaking in monologue as he narrated his every move and plan to his enemies, knowing deep down that this was one of the things he loved most about Darkwing. 

"DW"  
Whenever Darkwing asked why Launchpad insisted on calling him by his initials rather than by his full name, the pilot replied, "Well, your name is a bit of a mouthful and...I dunno I call most everyone by nicknames....Plus, it's just a lot easier to say. But you can call me LP, if you want! It'll be like code names!" 

Virgin  
The taller pilot loved the shade of red Drake's cheeks always turned whenever the two of them would have any kind of intimate moment, but at the same time, he held respect for Drake because both of them were in the same boat and it was nice to know he wasn't alone as they stepped further into their relationship. 

Double Trouble  
The idea of Launchpad dressing up as a decoy Darkwing actually started when Darkwing went up to the Tower one evening to find Launchpad trying on one of his fedoras and admiring himself in the mirror, which the vigilante found completely adorable. 

Jealousy  
It was so hard for him to dislike Morgana, since she was so sweet and kind, but every time she cooed and awed and kissed and hugged Darkwing, Launchpad couldn't help but feel an uncharacteristic anger boil in his veins, for he desperately wished he was the one Darkwing would hold and treasure and dote on. 

Simple  
Keeping Launchpad happy was ten times easier than keeping Morgana happy; for the pilot was so easy-going, that dating him was relaxing and enjoyable and it felt less like work and more like a fun hobby. 

Embrace  
His new favorite place to be would undoubtedly have to be in the safe warm embrace of his boyfriend, for Launchpad was so much taller and stronger and masculine than he could have ever hoped to be and to snuggle up in the other duck's body heat was so comforting and enjoyable to the smaller framed mallard. 

Food  
"No, Launchpad, I am NOT eating any of Hamburger Hippo's horrible, body-ruining food!" whined Drake woefully and over-dramatically as he watched his boyfriend chew on the greasy unhealthy food. 

Free Time  
"So....Let me get this straight; you actually BUILT the Thunderquack so that it would look like me with your free time?" asked an incredulous Darkwing as he watched Launchpad stand sheepishly before him. 

Caught  
"Get a room" deadpanned Gosalyn after she walked past her dad and Launchpad making out on the couch during a commercial break, which caused the other two ducks to sputter with embarrassment and earned her an angry reprimand from her blushing father. 

Dedication  
"Drake Mallard, you are the most caring person I've ever met and I can't imagine not having you in my life, and I promise you, whenever you are ready, I will be here for you. Take all the time you need" declared a lovesick Launchpad as he gushed his feelings to a nervous, uncertain Drake. 

Roommate  
The word 'roommate' was used to describe their living situation, but everyone knew it was just a convenient cover story. 

Hangar  
Who would have thought that his future husband would toss a tire at him and pummel him to the ground at first sight just after he had fallen through his roof? 

Dream  
Drake woke up in a sweat, trying to shake away the vivid, raunchy dream he had just had, only to glance beside him to find Launchpad and Morgana on either side of him. 

Legal  
Drake handed him the pen and Launchpad cautiously took it, his hand hovering over the paper that, once signed, would legally make him Gosalyn's second father. 

Crash  
Drake face palmed as the guests at their wedding cried out in shock and pulled back as Loopy McQuack climbed out of the small plane that had just landed directly in the middle of their wedding reception. 

Proposal  
He had asked for Darkwing's hand in marriage in the most romantic place he could think of; which happened to be one of Darkwing's favorite places; on top of Audoben Bay Tower on a bright moonlit night. 

Close Call  
With trembling hands, Launchpad held on tightly to Drake, who had just woken up after crashing into a wall with his head; knowing that at any moment, such an accident could take his Drake away from him forever. 

Acceptance  
"Y-You can't be p-proposing to me! I---I was going to propose to YOU! I had a whole big thing planned and you went and----I'm not ready! It's too soon and----OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" cried out Darkwing, the wind blowing his cape back behind him, before Launchpad swooped him up into his arms and kissed him passionately. 

Flying  
"LAUNCHPAAAAAAD!" screamed a terrified Darkwing as Launchpad flew the Thunderquack in and out of the skyscrapers in the city and twisted and whirled the airplane in the process. 

All-Knowing  
Drake grumbled and tried his best to ignore the knowing smirks from Binkie and Herb as they announced that he and Launchpad were officially dating now. 

Best Man  
Fenton Crackshell and Gyro Gearloose had been more than happy to step up the plate as being Drake and Launchpad's best men; Fenton being Drake's and Gyro being Launchpad's. 

Driving  
It had been left unspoken that Launchpad was the flier and Darkwing was the driver; end of discussion. 

Negaduck  
Launchpad feared Negaduck the most out of all the villains they've faced, even Paddywhack, because, cold, ruthless, evil, Negaduck was identical to the man he loved and cherished and he hated the thought of Darkwing ever acting the way he does. 

Spoiled  
Launchpad McQuack was never one to be a disciplinarian, that was Drake's job, so that meant Gosalyn had him wrapped around her finger and she could get just about anything she wanted from him. 

Duckberg  
Drake followed closely in Launchpad's footsteps as the two of them walked downtown, taking in the sights of the pilot's childhood town. 

Pillow Talk  
Call it lame, but Launchpad's favorite part about sex was actually the pillow talk that always came after it, because the two of them were always left unhinged and relaxed and in those few peaceful moments before sleep, he was able to get Drake to open up more about himself and talk about things he normally wouldn't. 

Loyalty  
One of the main things that made Darkwing want to make Launchpad his sidekick and have him in his life of crime fighting was that the pilot had been the first person to ever show such dedication and loyalty to him. 

Height  
It was no secret to Launchpad that Drake hated being so short but he simply couldn't help but pick him up from under the arms and hold him up so he could reach the top cupboard; for he found Drake's anger on the issue to be too adorable. 

Flying Lessons  
"That's it, DW! You got it!" praised Launchpad as Darkwing willingly sat in his lap and allowed himself to be taught how to fly, both of them enjoying the closeness more than anything. 

Flaws  
Darkwing Duck was far from perfect, Launchpad knew, but even though his paramour was selfish, stubborn, and often just in it for the glory, the pilot wouldn't have him any other way. 

Lost Bet  
"Dang it! It's all your fault, Launchpad! Now I owe Honker 20 bucks! I bet him you wouldn't have the guts to propose and we both knew DAD wasn't about to any time soon!" grumbled Gosalyn. 

Always  
"You'll be good for him, Launchpad" sighed Morgana. "I'll always love Dark, dearly, but at least I can move on knowing he's happy with you." 

Occupation  
It was always an awkward affair for the both of them whenever someone asked them what exactly they did for a living.

Dangerous  
Launchpad loved how dangerous Darkwing could be one minute and how warm and affectionate he could be in another. 

Thursday  
Thursdays would forever be Launchpad's favorite day of the week for it was usually the one day of the week Drake would stay home from crime fighting and he would get more time to snuggle on the couch and watch television with his two favorite people. 

Thrill  
The thrill of being hero and sidekick was that neither of them knew if that moment was going to be their last, which taught both of them to make every moment count and enjoy the little things in life.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


End file.
